


He was not Stupid, he was just Content.

by GoSora



Series: Gendrya One shot AU style [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, I swear it is cute, They die but it isn't sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoSora/pseuds/GoSora
Summary: So I had this idea of Arya just gently pushing Gendry or helping him and him just being happy and content but never realizing what was really going on and this is basically it.He is not stupid, he is just happy and doesn't need words to be put on that.





	He was not Stupid, he was just Content.

She had known him since she was eleven. He was five years older than her to be exact and he wasn't always the smartest person in the room. But he was a warm person. Warm and pretty protective when it came to his friends and their families. That and he was more practical. Fixing cars since she first meet him.

And she had watched him, as the sister of his best friend, her half brother Jon. Watched and pestered them both because she was just that, a pest. But they had accepted that she was just there most of the time and so their little trio was formed. She was as much of a troublemaker as the two others, if not even more and they had to pull her out of fights more often than not, usually resulting in them all being covered in dirt and bruises by the end of he night.

He might have seen her as a kid but she had been around fourteen when she had started to have feelings for him. Hiding them she had tried to act normal while they continued to hang around the same group of people, consisting of Jon, Hot Pie, Ygritte, Tormund, Lommy, Edd, Sam and Gilly. 

It was two years later she had intervened in his life for the first time. He had been down because of school. He didn't really feel like he fitted in and she already knew he was about to drop out, so she had asked around the local car repair shops and had gotten him an interview at the best one. Dragging his sorry ass along he had gotten the job and was placed on probation for a month before they offered him to take him on as an apprentice, getting him through school as long as he signed a five year working contract with them.

He had brought her the papers and after looking them over and making a few adjustments to it with the help of Sam he had signed. After this they had somehow gotten closer, but nothing was ever really said out loud, even if they did start to look more and more like a couple. He never really looked at any other girls and would be defensive when it came to her and she was the same with him. It was around this time that she had started to slowly but surely started to implement small things such as hand holding into what they did and how they interacted and she had only smiled when he had started to treat her less like a child and more like, well an adult. 

The rest of their friends had started to talk and whisper behind their backs but he had not heard a thing or had just not realized anything. 

Time passed and a little over a year later he had asked her to help him find a new place. She took this opportunity to take the next step with him. It took her a few months to find an apartment that she loved. She showed it to him and he had agreed, but had questioned why it had to be as large as it was and she had explained that he might want space for his future girlfriend. He had agreed and had signed the contract, raising an eyebrow as he spotted her name with his, but he had not said a single thing.

He moved in on her eighteenth birthday and looked at her bags that was placed in their bedroom with a raised eyebrow. Then he had watched as she had placed her clothes next to his, but then he just smiled and that smile had not left his face the entire day. 

His reaction to her curling up in bed next to him had simply been pulling her closer and that had been the start of her just sleeping in his arms or on his chest. 

Years had past like that, them just living together, being together, with no words about what this was ever spoken between them. Both of them just accepted the fact that they were together and were happy like that. 

She finished school and got a good job, quickly becoming a high ranking journalist in high demand, yet she always took work that was closer to home. 

She had in this work once been asked about her private life and had simply started that she was content with someone she had known for most of her life. 

A few years later, before she turned thirty she had gotten pregnant for the first time and he had been ecstatic just like she had thought he would be. He had been there through it all, had skipped work to get to every last appointment with her and once their daugther was born he had been a super dad, confirming what she already knew. 

Summers came and went. Same with winters as well. Their family had gone from being three to become five and then the kids grew up.

Gendry had gotten his own garage and she had gone freelance and was doing larger projects for top magazines all over the world.

Years and years later they were in a new apartment, and to be honest it smelled like old people. But they were also old at this point so it made sense. Being ninety and ninety-five didn't change a single thing. He still held her close, his hands holding her as tight as they had done the last 72 years. But she knew their time was almost up, and so she had moved to look at his face one last time. 

The same smile played on his lips as that day she had moved in all those years ago and then, realization. That was followed by a single exhale and that was it. He had realized it, had seen what they were right before he had gone.

She didn't want to cry, so she just smiled as she reached her old hand up and closed his eyes. Feeling as her own life slowly left her body she laid down her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes, before she exhaled and was gone.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Their kids found them together a few hours later, cold to the touch. Taking a last picture of them they somehow managed to get a casket for them both so they wouldn't be separated even in death and they made the mortician stage them like they had been when they died. Her in his arms.
> 
> Meanwhile in the afterlife. 
> 
> Arya arrived just seconds after Gendry and when she spotted him she smiled. He looked like he had done when they had first moved in together.
> 
> “It took you 72 years. 72 years of us being together before you finally saw it,” she said as she closed the distance between them and he shrugged. 
> 
> “I was happy with you, isn't that the most important part? That and no one has ever accused me of being smart, like ever,” he smiled as he held out his hand to her.
> 
> “You are the smartest man I know,” she took his hand and he shook his head as they walked into the afterlife together, as happy as ever.


End file.
